villainsfandomcom-20200225-history
Senator Quintas Corvus
Senator Quintas Attius Corvus is the main antagonist in the 2014 historical/romantic/action/drama film Pompeii. He was a ruthless Roman senator who was hell-bent on killing Milo, marrying Cassia (against her will), and escaping from the apocalyptic disaster of Pompeii, the titular city, by any means necessary. He was portrayed by Kiefer Sutherland, who also portrayed David, Robert Doob, Bob Wolverton, and The Caller. History Corvus is a highly corrupt and ruthless senator in the employ of the Roman emperor Titus. He is first shown riding with a group of Romans and confronting a tribe of Celtic horsemen, unintentionally leaving behind a single survivor: a young boy named Milo. Corvus becomes involved with Cassia, the daughter of the ruler of Pompeii (named Severus), during her visit to Rome; however, this forces her to return to Pompeii early as she greatly resents Corvus' advances. Corvus later visits Severus in Pompeii and informs him that the emperor is not interested in investing in his plans to rebuild the city, but he himself will. Severus is warned however by Cassia that Rome is becoming a corrupt nation. Meanwhile, Milo, now a gladiator in Pompeii, helps to calm down Cassia's horse after a sudden earthquake startles it. Having already met Milo once before, she accompanies him on horseback out into the open but they are captured by Corvus' men. Corvus attempts to have Milo assassinated for kidnapping Cassia but she pleads for his life, claiming it was her own decision. Corvus spares Milo and has him repeatedly whipped instead. The senator is later seen at the Amphitheatre of Pompeii, where he prepares to punish Milo by ordering him killed during the first battle. While Milo battles his way through the oncoming hordes, Corvus blackmails Cassia into marrying him by threatening to expose her family's supposed treason against the emperor (the penalty for this being death). Following the battle, Milo emerges victorious and openly declares his disgust with the Romans by hurling a spear at Corvus, which misses. As Corvus is about to give the order to have Milo assassinated, Cassia immediately holds a "thumbs-up" in order for him to live; infuriated, Corvus has her taken away by his guards and locked in a villa. Shortly afterwards, there is a massive earthquake and Mount Vesuvius erupts, causing the amphitheatre to crumble. Corvus is knocked out by falling debris, as are Cassia's parents. When Severus sees Corvus' body, he attempts to stab the senator but he immediately wakes up and kills him first. As Severus lays dying, Corvus flees into the city with the intention of escaping on a boat from the harbour, killing several citizens who are blocking his path in the process. Milo finds Cassia and frees her, but she is again captured by Corvus and taken onboard his chariot, as he plans to take her back to Rome with him to become his wife. As Milo approaches, Corvus sets his guards on him before riding off into the distance. Milo manages to defeat them all and chases after Corvus on horseback, both of them dodging huge fireballs and crumbling roads, until the senator' chariot finally crashes into the Temple of Apollo. Corvus is thrown to the ground and engages Milo in a vicious sword fight (during which Milo stabs him through the arm), before finally being handcuffed to a building by Cassia. Corvus furiously tells Milo that he has no right to oppose a man in his position, but Milo tells him how he killed his family and that his gods are coming to punish him. He and Cassia then escape from the collapsing city, leaving the terrified Corvus to beg for his life and to be incinerated by the pyroclastic surge that consumes Pompeii entirely. Gallery Quintas Corvus 2.jpeg|Corvus about to massacre a tribe of Celtic horsemen Quintas Corvus 3.jpeg|Corvus having a meeting with the ruler of Pompeii, Severus Quintas Corvus 4.jpeg|Corvus making Severus a business proposition Quintas Corvus 5.jpeg|Corvus is aggravated when Severus' daughter, Cassia, rebuffs his affections Quintas Corvus 6.jpeg|Corvus prepares to execute a gladiator named Milo until Cassia intervenes Quintas Corvus 7.jpeg|Corvus about to give the order for Milo to be killed at the Amphitheatre of Pompeii Quintas Corvus 8.jpeg|Corvus is surprised when Milo tries to rescue Cassia from him Quintas Corvus 9.jpeg|Corvus begs for his life after being handcuffed to a building by Cassia Corvus' death.jpeg|Corvus being incinerated by a pyroclastic surge as Mount Vesuvius erupts Category:Corrupt Officials Category:Movie Villains Category:Live Action Villains Category:Male Category:Blackmailers Category:Fighter Category:Wealthy Category:Murderer Category:Serial Killers Category:Deceased Category:Egotist Category:Master Orator Category:Master Manipulator Category:Charismatic Category:Master of Hero Category:Monarchs Category:Warlords Category:Destroyer of Innocence Category:Bond Destroyers Category:Cowards Category:Arena Masters Category:Love rivals Category:Slaver Category:Sadists Category:Tyrants Category:Arrogant Category:Abusers Category:Faux Affably Evil Category:Control Freaks Category:Military Category:Leader Category:Archenemy Category:Pure Evil Category:Usurper Category:Delusional